M60E4
The M60E4 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It can also be obtained in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 via console commands. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign The M60E4 is available briefly in the campaign, appearing only at the end of the level "Game Over". The enemy carrying it jumps out of the passenger's side of the first truck that is transporting troops to the battle (this truck will hit the brakes, ram a car, then reverse). This soldier will end up running to a destroyed green car at the far left hand side of the bridge. It is hard to obtain the M60E4 as it will be dropped near the BMP, and if the player tries to obtain it, the BMP is likely to kill them before they can retrieve it. This version of the M60E4 fires noticeably faster than in Multiplayer, with lower recoil. Also, one of Zakhaev's bodyguards is armed with one and he uses it to kill a SAS operative and to fire at the loyalist helicopter, but it is unobtainable. For the brief time it is available in the campaign, the M60E4 is extremely powerful, killing in one shot, anywhere to the body, at any range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M60E4 is unlocked at level 19. It can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, a Grip or an ACOG Scope. It is also one of the few weapons with the option for golden camouflage, however this exclusivity is nullified in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, as all weapons can accept Gold Camouflage. The M60E4 is the most powerful machine gun in multiplayer in terms of per-bullet damage, with one of the highest damage outputs per shot in the game, but has high recoil and a low rate of fire compared to the M249 SAW or RPD. An unusual property of the M60E4 is that it suffers damage drop-off at range. Neither the M249 SAW nor the RPD suffer this, although it is likely for balance due to the M60E4's potential for a two-shot kill. The M60E4 is unique in suffering damage drop-off in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare; in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered it is joined in suffering damage drop-off with the Bered MK8 and the PKM. The M60E4 is often used with the Double Tap or Stopping Power perks, with Stopping Power being more effective at long range and Double Tap being more effective at medium and close range. Stopping Power allows the M60E4 to kill with two shots at any distance, but does not reduce time to kill at short range; Double Tap, on the other hand, has superior killing speed over stopping power for the M60E4 at close range, but increases recoil. In practice, the RPD is superior to the M60E4 at long range, with or without Stopping Power, due to its slightly faster default firing rate and its lower recoil. However the M60E4 is superior at close range with Double Tap as Double Tap increases its rate of fire past that of the RPD's while retaining a two hit kill. Like most light machine guns in the game, the M60E4 has a large belt capacity of 100 rounds but also suffers from a slow reload time of nearly 10 seconds and slow speed when switching to it. Thanks to its high damage per shot, some players use Sleight of Hand rather than Stopping Power in order to cut down on reload time. The M60E4 with the grip attachment is less popular because of the large, obstructive iron sights; however, it significantly reduces the high recoil of the gun. To compound the weakness of the iron sights, the M60E4 has extremely obstructive muzzle flash, making tracking targets at range near impossible. In Hardcore, the M60E4 always kills in one shot at any range regardless of any factors such as Juggernaut or light cover. However, the low rate of fire causes it to suffer in this regard, as faster-firing weapons are more likely to land successful shot first. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The M60E4 appears in Old School Mode with 200 rounds in the magazine and zero rounds of reserve ammunition. * Bloc - Found with an ACOG Scope inside the swimming pool at the southern end of the map. * Countdown - Found with a Red Dot Sight inside the south-eastern hangar. * Downpour/Daybreak - Found behind the greenhouse at the easternmost part of the map. * Killhouse - Found with a Grip inside the tower, above Stopping Power. * Showdown - Found with a Red Dot Sight in the eastern tunnel. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare M60E4 CoD4.png|The M60E4 in first-person. M60E4 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights. M60E4 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading the M60E4. M60E4_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the M60E4. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered M60E4 MWR.png|The M60E4 in first-person. M60E4 ADS MWR.png|Aiming down the sights. M60E4 Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the M60E4. M60E4 Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the M60E4. M60E4 Inspect 1 MWR.png|Inspecting the M60E4. M60E4 Inspect 2 MWR.png|Inspecting the M60E4. M60E4 Empty MWR.png|An empty M60E4. M60E4 Model MWR.png|The M60E4's model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M60E4 appears in Modern Warfare 2, through the use of the console command "give m60e4". They can be obtained in campaign levels such as Team Player and The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday, as well as Special Ops missions Wet Work and Armor Piercing. It reuses the same model and sounds from the previous game, with the exception of firing sound taken from MG4. M60E4 MW2.png|M60E4 being used in level Team Player M60E4 iron sights MW2.png|Iron Sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The M60E4 appears in Black Ops as a mount weapon in the boat from the mission "Crash Site". It used the same model as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M60E4 was first seen in the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Special Ops Survival Mode trailer, as a purchasable weapon. It is also seen on the second Multiplayer Trailer. Campaign The M60E4 can be found within an elevated shack in "Back on the Grid" and in one of the houses near the church. It can also be dropped by Africa Militia men. Multiplayer The M60E4 is unlocked at level 72 in as the last light machine gun to be unlocked. It features extremely high power up close (a 2 shot kill anywhere up to 18 meters), but a slow rate of fire and the slowest reload time of any LMG. It is also the primary weapon equipped with the Juggernaut pointstreak, along with the MP412. The M60E4's iron sights are regarded as extremely bulky and difficult to use at long ranges. Therefore, a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is extremely useful when engaging targets at long range. Recoil can be compensated for by using Kick or the Grip attachment. Rapid Fire can be an interesting choice, as it allows a player to dispatch enemies very quickly at close to medium range; however, recoil is also dramatically increased, as the low rate of fire is supposed to counteract what is supposed to be very large recoil. Using Kick or the Attachments Proficiency to pair the Grip with Rapid Fire can mitigate this somewhat. The M60E4, like in previous games, is the only fully automatic weapon in the game that is capable of killing in two shots without any perk modification, excluding the USAS 12, Skorpion (from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Black Ops), and AA-12. It is very good for taking down air support due to its high damage. If combined with Blind Eye Pro perk, it becomes even better for that task. Like the PKP Pecheneg, this weapon cannot mount a Heartbeat Sensor, which can frustrate some players who use it on other LMGs. As with the rest of the LMGs, the M60E4 has a slight increase to its minimum damage in a Title Update, making it require only three shots at most to kill an enemy (where as before was four). Overall, the M60E4 is a solid choice, however, there are disadvantages. Rapid fire increases its effectiveness in close quarters however this also increases recoil. The grip can counter this, however without an optic it is difficult to engage targets at long range, making attachment choices an important process. Special Ops The M60E4 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The M60E4 is found in the Mission Mode challenges Hit and Run and Fatal Extraction. Survival Mode The M60E4 is available in Survival Mode at level 12 and costs $7000. The early unlock and high damage makes it useful against Juggernauts and heavy commando troops, along with helicopters, but Sleight of Hand is recommended, as the slow reload becomes a problem. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery M60E4 MW3.png|First person view of the M60E4. M60E4 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the M60E4. M60E4 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the M60E4. M60E4 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the M60E4. M60E4 Sprinting MW3.png|Sprinting with the M60E4. Juggernaut M60E4 MW3.png|A Juggernaut armed with the M60E4. Bare ELITE Calendar Vortex MW3.jpg|M60E4 seen in the ELITE calender for the map Vortex. Demonstration Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Create-a-Class picture has no ammo feeding into the weapon. *The bipod of the M60E4 is folded in the world model, HUD icon and Create-a-Class icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Create-a-Class picture and the HUD icon show the grip attached. *The left side of the stock has a ripped sticker of the U.S. flag. *The M60E4 model in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is much older and war-torn, which is shown in the scratches and markings on the body of the gun. The ammo can also appears to be a carboard box. *In the campaign, the M60E4 has a higher zoom when aiming down the sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * "C.C 55" can be seen engraved on the right side of the weapon near the stock. * "65519739" can be seen engraved on the right side of the weapon above the fire selector and the trigger. * "AU880IU" can be seen engraved on the both sides of the weapon underneath the back iron sight. * "MACHINE GUN 7.62 MM : M60-E3 PROPERTY OF U.S. GOVT OC211095" can be seen written in between the back iron sight and the carrying handle. * "7.62 MM NATO LINKED 4 BALL M80 1 TRACER M62 8120CK4812D" and "619" can be seen written on both sides of the ammunition box. * "MACHINE GUN CAL 7.62 MOD M60E4/M43 SN 21-109" can be seen engraved on the left side of the weapon in between the grip and the stock. * "INFINITY WARD, INC" can be seen engraved on the left side of the weapon underneath the back iron sight. * "O2M-R2RM 1-C9815.U.S." can be seen engraved on both sides of the carrying handle. * The bipod of the M60E4 is folded in the world model, HUD icon and Create-a-Class icon. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Light Machine Guns Category:The Vet & The n00b Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Light Machine Guns